Mission
by SecretFlowerChild
Summary: Sonic had an easy life fighting crime. Kick Eggman's butt and repeat, seemed simple enough. Until he finds a mobian hedgehog named, Amy Rose. She's strange and she claims to not remember anything. It feels like she's hiding something from them and Eggman has been quiet for a while... What's the secret she's hiding? Can Sonic and friends handle the truth?
1. The Awakening

**Author's Note: Hello there, I'm SecretFlowerChild. The title and the summary are suckish but I might change it later. This is a somewhat odd story about Sonic and Amy. I don't know if it can be an Alternate Universe or not if I'm using some of the story from both the games, Underground and SatAm. The idea came to me randomly and if you don't fully get it, then I'll explain it at the bottom. This is short and if you want me to continue then I happily will because I love the idea of this story and where it can go. Alright, enough talking. Read and Review, any flames will be deleted! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once... All characters throughout this story belong to SEGA or whoever they belong to, I only came up with the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Awakening**

The evil doctor smiled menacingly, checking the vital signs of the project that had taken years to master. His newest creation to stop the rodent and his stupid friends would soon be finished and ready to wreak havoc on the world. The viewing room had full view of the room below containing his project. Below, the dimly lit room was surrounded by machine and wires tangled on the floor in mess, suddenly engulfed in a spotlight on his newest creation, R053. He fingered his long mustache, awing at it with a sense of pride.

"Finally", he said aloud, "My beautiful R053, you will be the key to my success. The best part is that the pesky hedgehog won't know what'll hit him."

There stood the robot in sleep mode, inside a glass chamber, wires protruding from the back of its head. The robot was made to be as real as possible, if the plan were to work. Eggman took precautions just in case that annoying fox and purple walrus were to try to tamper with his machine, making a password in order to reset the robot. Oh how he loathed the thought of those two animals messing up his creation, digging their greasy paws into something that wasn't theirs. She, the robot was modeled as a female, looked as innocent as any girl. She rested in the chamber, her pink fur glistening off of the lone light source, her small body modeled after an average twelve year old girl; too life like to be a robot. One would never think of her as a machine. Designed to fool the populace, R053 would be a success. The best robot Eggman had ever laid eyes on rested in his lab.

"Orbot, activate the Red Chaos Emerald, send the raw Chaos Energy to the main circuit.", Eggman commanded his smaller, robotic assistant. The round, red robotic attached to the controls, almost like a portable device, turned to his creator.

"Yes sir.", Orbot said, following the orders given to him. The room below flashed a blinding white light as Chaos Energy flowed through the main circuit into the robot, the body violently shook to from such raw power. The spotlight started to react, blinking like lightning in a gray, clouded sky. The energy tampering with the machines around it, a whining alarm sounded, warning the doctor that something was wrong.

"Shut it off!", Eggman shouted, fearing that too much energy would simply overload the robot, causing a meltdown or worst, an explosion. Orbot obeyed, using his connection to the main frame to halt the transition. Eggman placed a gloved hand on the glass of the window, hoping his hard work had not gone to waste because of his foolish minion. Soon he wouldn't need that useless robot; soon he'd have his empire. Sweat poured off his hairless head, waiting for any trace of life to occur. He could have sworn he saw her finger twitch lightly. He pressed his face closer to the glass, squinting his eyes behind his glasses to get a better look. He held his breathe as the pink hedgehog moaned, her eyes fluttered open, revealing the greenest eyes, much like the color of a gem. As if she sensed someone watching her, she glanced up at the window of the viewing deck, jade orbs studying the man behind it. Eggman's mouth formed a Cheshire smile. She was awake, she was moving. He had done it. He had successfully brought her to life. Orbot's robotic voice interrupted his moment of accomplishment on his greatest achievement, "Sir, she reads all green across the board. Her vital signs are top shape and her main program is fully charged."

Eggman nodded, not keeping his eyes off of her, "Good, very good. Is the speaker on? I'd love to have a heart to heart with her."

"Yes sir, she should be able to hear you now."

Eggman cleared his throat and stood up straight, taking the position of the leader in this base. He straightened his red coat around his round stomach, trying to look presentable when he said his speech he had waited so long to say to her.

"Hello R053, do you talk?", he started; forcing her to use the voice he had granted her with. The pink hedgehog tested out her new body. Moving her fingers and admiring the body she was given; how fragile she looked. She moved her jaw around, feeling something slimy in her mouth brush against her "teeth". Although the space was limited, still being incased in a glass chamber, wires still attached, she wiggled around as much as she could. Her gaze returned to Eggman and she nodded, her angelic voice sounded through the glass chamber to Eggman's ears, "Yes, I can talk master."

Eggman's cold heart felt a twinge of warm at the word "master". The respect he longed for was now right below him.

"Very good, R053. Now, tell me, how do you feel?", Eggman asked the robot girl below. She put her hands on the cool glass and stared right into her master's glasses, not able to see his eyes. She could feel his gaze locked with hers, though.

"I feel… alive.", she answered. Eggman turned his back to her and his figure disappeared from her view. He walked to his chair and sat down, rolling over to the controls where Orbot was connected to and pressed a few buttons. The wires disconnected from R053's head and the chamber slid up, freeing the girl from her tomb.

"Alright R053, test out those legs and movements. You need to be in top condition.", Eggman said, turning off the speaker and sitting back in his chair. Orbot watched his boss and he turned his head to the window as R053 walked around, cautiously, like a toddler taking its first steps. She stumbled a bit on the wires but soon she breezed around the room, taking it all in. Eggman laughed quietly,"She's perfect, isn't she? She feels everything, pain, touch, emotions and she listens well."

Orbot turned back to his boss,"Uh… Sir, don't you think it's a little risky to give her emotions. My calculations show that this plan has a sixty eight percent chance of blowing up in your face, literally and figuratively speaking."

Eggman sat forward in his chair, gritting his teeth at the annoying robot and growled,"Are you questioning me? I could turn you to scrap metal!", he pounded a fist on the controls, Orbot covered his head with his hands, expecting Eggman to bop him on the head for talking back. Eggman did no such thing, he took a deep breath and exhaled through his nostril, calmly explaining his reasons to the robot, "You see, she must be as Mobian like as possible. Emotions are a big part of life, she can't be an emotionless shell, it'd be too obvious. Don't worry, when she's in battle mode her emotions automatically shut off, don't want them getting in the way."

Orbot understood that but,"What about her feeling of pain and sensing touch?"

Eggman didn't mind his robot's questions; he found pleasure in gloating about his newest robot to anyone, "Again, real as possible. The pain sensors shut down as well in battle mood. You see, Orbot, I thought of everything. I am a genius after all", he let out a laugh, "Mobius will soon be mine! With R053 by my side, my goals will be realized!"

His shouts of world domination sounded throughout small room, he pictured his victory in his head, practically drooling. Orbot sighed, his boss was an insane man and the worst part was he had to work for him. Eggman gained his composure, folding his hands behind his back, walking back to the window. His gaze fixated on R053, she needed a name.

"Orbot, any suggestions for a name?", Eggman asked his robot minion. Orbot, a little taken back by Eggman asking for his opinion, searched his data base for a name, "What about Amy?"

Eggman turned his head slightly to look at Orbot out of the corner of his eyes, "Amy?"

"It means beloved and it's quite ironic and…", Orbot shut up, hoping he hadn't done anything wrong. The last thing he needed was to become scrap metal like Cubot. He admitted that Cubot wasn't the brightest but after his shut down, Orbot missed him. His other half, his annoying friend, gone, because Eggman didn't see him fit or smart enough to continue running. Eggman smiled, catching Orbot off guard, "Amy…., it fits her well. She'll be loved by those stupid animals and when the time is right she'll obliterate them! Good choice, Orbot!", Eggman chortled, his large stomach jiggling with him.

"T-thank you, sir," Orbot stuttered, still in shock by Eggman's compliment. Eggman hadn't heard him, laughing to loudly. Eggman heaved a final laugh, wheezing at how hard it was for him to laugh for too long. He clutched his belly, "I think I ruptured a spleen", he said breathlessly.

* * *

**That's it for now. I apologize on the mistakes, I can't catch them all by myself. I'm trying to be serious for this story but I'm more of a humor kind of person. So, R053 is Amy Rose as, well, a robot and she falls in love with Sonic, blah, blah, blah... I'm a sucker for complicated love like this and the anime _Chobits _is where I got this idea from. This takes place in a mixed world of SatAm, Underground and some of the locations and background of the character are from the games. If you noticed, R053 is a play on Amy's last name Rose. Clever right? Okay, so shall I continue or not? Bye!  
**


	2. The Storm

**Author's Note: I decided to continue this. Woo! It's really hard to write such serious stuff when your other story is humorous and fun. I'm sorry if my writing is bad... *Le sigh* But there's nothing I can do except practice. So Amy is a robot in this story to let you all know. Powered by the Red Chaos Emerald and as realistic as Eggman could possibly make her. But that doesn't mean she's completely mobian, because she's not. There are a few flaws that you'll see later on if I get some feedback. Sorry about the spelling mistakes, I can't catch them all. I also don't have a Beta Reader. Eh... I guess that's it, see you at the bottom! :P**

**Disclaimer: Is on the first page of this. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Storm**

Amy patiently waited for Eggman to finish his adjustments. She sat on a chair while he opened the back of her head, double checking the tracking device and communicator. If the plan was to work, there had to be no mistakes. Happy with everything, he sealed it shut and ruffled her quills that stuck up like Sonic's only shorter. He dressed her in a mismatch outfit, not knowing the first thing about fashion. Her lime green polo and orange tutu did make her look like a stereo typical, ditzy girl. Good, he wanted those Mobians to under estimate her. He patted her on the head and she looked up at him with her green eyes. He smiled at her briefly before going to pack up his tools. She looked back down at her hands folded into her lap.

"Master, are you worried about me failing?"She asked quietly, daring a peek at him. He dropped his screwdriver, not expecting the question. He bent over to pick it up, groaning at his stiff muscles and how hard it was to pick things up with his round belly in the way. He placed the screwdriver in the tool box.

"No, I want everything done perfectly, Amy", he said, not turning his head to look at her, "I believe that you will be a success. I don't doubt you, but stop doubting yourself. You're a powerful weapon."

She nodded, understanding what he was saying. Her emotions were already getting in the way; she couldn't let them control her so easily. She poked her gloved hand with the other, feeling her warm, heated skin as Chaos Energy traveled through her wires, acting as veins. She knew what she had to do, kill Sonic and his friends. She had downloaded many profiles from Eggman's main frame to learn everything about each of them. Especially on Sonic The Hedgehog, the highest threat level on Eggman's computer. From what she downloaded, he was the fastest thing on Mobius, a pain in Eggman's side since the beginning. She admired his strength and agility, watching him dance on the battlefield like a pro and destroy robot after robot. She refused to be next. She would kill him; she would prove to her master she could do it. She bit her mushy lip; still unable to believe how life-like she was, even having a tongue in her mouth. A robot with a tongue, Eggman had really worked hard on her. Of course the tongue was more for show then its real purpose; she couldn't eat food or taste it. She had teeth as well and regularly had to do something similar to breathing. It'd be suspicious if she didn't breathe like every living creature did or had teeth. Eggman approached her again, this time placing a red headband upon her head. Slightly confused, she looked at him.

"It's more for decoration than anything else", he said, adjusting it, "Little girls love hair accessories, or so I've heard."

She blew her three bang quills from her face, while grasping the necklace reading R053 in her hands. The necklace she was given was also something little girls loved, or so he thought. Eggman didn't know a thing about girls and he was winging it, trusting Amy could mimic a normal girl's behavior. Eggman gave her the go, tapping her shoulder lightly with his finger. The Mobianoid stood up, pressing down her orange tutu and giving her quills a brush with her fingers. Eggman handed her a backpack, before she could ask, he explained,"It's a charging station. Make sure to charge Amy, we can't have you shutting down on this mission."

Orbot's small body hovered into the room, floating over to Eggman. He saluted his boss, "There's a storm coming, sir. I suggest we put this off till tomorrow", Orbot warned, flailing his arms for emphasis.

Eggman shook his head and waved it away, "Nonsense Orbot, a little storm won't interrupt my plans. Now, Amy, you ready to go?"

Orbot dropped it as well as his robotic hands to his sides, knowing his creator was stubborn, blinded by daydreams of ruling the world and not seeing the real danger in sending a metal object flying off into an electric storm.

The pink hedgehog nodded, not worried about the storm if her master wasn't, "Yes master, I'm ready."

Eggman smirked at her confident demeanor. He turned around, hobbling over to large metal door in the room, pressing a button on the side, opening it up. The outside breeze drifted in, caressing Amy's quills, the energy in her wires sent a chilling sensation on her skin. Her central control registered it as a feeling called cold. Though it was a gentle breeze, she didn't like the feeling of cold. She rubbed her arms, craving the warmth back. She looked out at the sky, a bright orange, mixed with pinks, and a hint of the blue that it once was hours before. In the distance, unwelcoming clouds tainted the sight. Amy saluted to her creator, of course they'd keep in touch, she could always radio him when needed but this was good-bye for now. A month after her creation and she was leaving, taking on a large task, she was ready for this. She tapped her white sneakers on the ground, sparking them to life. She hovered in the air with her rocket sneakers. She turned her head slightly, saluted to her master and jetted off. Eggman watched as her silhouette disappeared from his sight, he believed in this mission, he hoped this time he would succeed.

…

"Yo bro, looks like you died again!" A green hedgehog with odd spikes protruded from his head gloated to his blue brother. Sonic growled, gritting his teeth as, once again, Manic's character beheaded Sonic's with one swift slice of a sword. Sonic grumbled a curse word at his green brother, Manic laughed, show boating with impressive drum skills on the coffee table with his hands. Oh how Sonic wanted to tackle his little brother to the ground. He dropped his controller and crossed his arms, pouting. Manic couldn't help but shake his head at his brother's sore loser act, "Chill, it's just a game!"

Sonic shot his brother a death glare,"Yeah, well, you may win this game but I'll always be the fastest thing alive!"

Manic snorted,"Right, even when you're seventy-eight you'll still be the fastest thing on Mobius."

"That's right!"

Manic laughed,"Whatever you say, bro!"

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle too and playfully punch his brother's arm. The sound of clearing a throat stopped their brotherly moment. Both hedgehogs turned their heads to see a magenta hedgehog with wild pink hair put her hands on her hips,"Playing around again? Aren't you supposed to be helping Tails with the plane?"

"Awh, Sonia. Tails kicked us out of his workshop..." Manic said, his ears drooped like a puppy during a scolding.

"Why'd he kick you two out?" She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer.

"Well", Sonic rubbed the back of his head,"We kinda got in to an argument about what's better, chili dogs or sloppy joes."

"WHAT!? How stupid can you two be? Honestly, Tails shouldn't have to put up with such childish behavior! He's a growing boy; he needs more mature figures to look up to." Sonia nagged. She pointed a finger at both boy hedgehogs, although she was the youngest, she was the most mature out of the three triplets. Often scolding Sonic on his terrible table manners and Manic's street slang, she acted as their mother. Sonia went on and on about how they were fifteen and needed to act it. Sonic rested his head on his arm which was on the arm of the couch, staring off into space, wishing Sonia had an off button. Manic picked lose stitches on his orange vest. Sonic shook his legs; it was hard for him to stay still for long. He snapped out of his thoughts as Sonia asked,"Are you even listening to me?!"

Sonic hopped off the couch and stretched his legs, preparing for a run before it got too dark, not that he minded running in the dark, he didn't want to hear Sonia nag him about the dangers of running when it was night time. Sonia knew her brother's actions all too well,"You're going for a run? Did you not hear a word I said?"

Sonic slipped on his red sneakers with the white stripe and gold buckles,"Yeah, I heard you, something about Tails and how he needs new pants or something."

"Sonic Hedgehog, I did not say that! Tails doesn't even wear pants!" Sonia shouted at her blue brother in complete annoyance. Manic cowered behind the couch, preparing for Sonia to explode in anger, he felt for his brother but he didn't want to be dragged down with him. Sonic laughed and sent a small wave to Sonia before bolting out the door. Sonia screamed out the door to her speed demon brother,"Sonic, it's gonna rain! You should wear a coat!"

Sonic shook his, Sonic Hedgehog wear a coat and cramp his style? No way. Besides, it didn't look like rain, the weather man wasn't always right. Sure, the darkening sky had a few clouds in the distance but that didn't automatically mean rain. He heard Sonia shout something else, a little annoyed with her he blasted off leaving a sonic boom.

Sonia slammed the door. "That boy is too much. Mother let us live her out of the goodness of her heart and he abuses it!"

Manic straightened up and patted his sister's back comfortably. "Chill sis, he's just having some fun."

Sonia sighed in defeat. "You're right but he's going to have to grow up eventually", she flicked Manic on the nose,"and so are you."

"I'm too cool to tame, sis." Manic laughed. Sonia couldn't help it, she laughed with him.

"Right, you're _so_ cool." She teased while giggling. Manic let out one last laugh and sat on the couch, staring at the game they had left on pause. Sonia, as mature as she was, wanted to prove who was top dog of the video game. She sat down next to him and picked up the controller. He looked at her confused. Sonia smirked,"I'll play but you're going down."

Manic grinned,"Bring it on!"

…

Sonic felt the wind blow between his quills as he ran, trying to get home. The rain beating against his face and the darkness of the night wasn't making it any easier. He just had to run, just had to get a freaking chili dog, just had to show off his moves to the locals of New Mobotropolis and see his Freedom Fighting friends, stupid him. It was midnight and the storm was brewing. He saw the blurry lights of Station Square in the distance. He was almost there. He couldn't bolt ahead and make it to the city in a Sonic second. It meant the risk of tripping from the slippery mud and ruining his sneakers, Sonia would kill him. He kept a reasonable pace, avoiding the fallen branches from the wind. Lightning flashed across the dark sky giving hints of the clouds' shapes. Thundered roared and lucky for Sonic, he was caught in the storm. He should have listened to Sonia. Curse his needs for adventure. With Eggman MIA for a while Sonic had grown bored. He had traveled around the world in a matter of months but nothing was dangerous or fast enough to keep him entertained for long. He hated to admit it, he missed Eggman's schemes. Sure he always won, but the thrill of dodging missiles, having close calls and any other adrenaline pumping thing he could think of was the reason he loved it.

A lightning strike lit up the sky and thunder sounded off like a gun. Sonic immediately looked up in the sky at the sound, squinting his eyes past all the rain. He saw it, something in the sky get hit with a lightning bolt. It almost looked, mobian… He watched as the thing seemed to plummet to the ground, engulfed in Station Squares cityscape. He couldn't believe what he saw. He didn't believe it. He shook his head lightly, turning his focus back on what was in front of him as he ran. He tried to focus on running, yet his brain kept wondering back to the thing in the sky. What if it was a mobian? What mobian would be flying in the middle of night during a storm? It couldn't have been a mobian…could it? He bit his lip, the hero and curiosity in him wanted answers, wanted to make sure whatever it was, was alright. He couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in his gut to go check it out. He revved up his legs faster, getting mud all over. It didn't matter what Sonia would think right now, he needed to know. He dashed off, splattering mud behind him as his feet touched the ground, racing to Station Square as fast as he could.

…

Amy was approaching her destination when the bolt of lightning had hit her. It had paralyzed her. Now she was falling into unknown territory in slow motion. She was so close to Mystic Ruins, so close to starting her mission but this is where she believed it would all end. She felt the electricity mess with her programming, short circuiting her senses, she tried to think, to make anything happen, nothing did. Everything was numb on the outside. She couldn't feel the rain plaster her face. The inside was alive with the lethal amounts of electricity that could kill a mobian, coursing through her. It stung and she refused to look down. She closed her eyes, preparing to never open them again. How would her master feel knowing she never got the chance to prove herself? She didn't have time to think about it as her body crashed to the ground. She gritted her teeth at the sound of her body hitting concrete. She thanked no one in particular for being numb and not feeling it. Surprisingly enough, she was still conscious but the bolt of electric power had her pegged. She fought against it. Weakly lifting her head to assess the damage, she didn't see any fluid leaking and nothing looked bent. Her pink fur was soaked. Dirt and mug clung onto her fur for dear life. She had landed in the middle of street, too late at night for anyone to see or care, that and all the rain. The more shaddy people where wondering around, acting like they had seen weirder things than a girl land in the street. She had to move somewhere else before she passed out or lost power. She moaned, trying to stand up, it was an impossible task at this point. She fought for any hint of movement in her arms or legs at least. She got a twitch of her fingers and soon she realized the top half of her body was regaining control. She could feel the cool rain again. Thunder roared and she unconsciously flinched, thinking about being hit again. She crawled her way over to a pile of trash bags. She half regretted gaining back her senses as she felt pain when her 'skin' scratched concrete. She used every ounce of energy to drag herself into the alley way and out of the street. She finally reached the garbage bags and rested her head on them, not caring about what contents could be inside. She felt drained. Yet her circuits hummed at the shock of lightning they received. It was hard to maintain running any longer. She closed her eyes and tried to allow herself to shut down. Although her body wasn't allowing her to, still somewhat conscious, the rain made her shiver. She huddled together, using her arms to bring her legs to her chest since she still couldn't move them. Her fake teeth chattered out of habit and she laid there in a fetal position against garbage bags, waiting for anything to happen.

…

Sonic blasted through the streets, noticing the rain had kept people off of them. He darted to avoid the few cars driving on the street so late. He had been searching for over an hour and still no sign of whatever it was. The thunder and lightning had settled down to a few flashes here and there and the sound of distant grumbling of thunder. He had checked the friendlier parts of the city, making his way to the sketchier area. He wasn't scared. Actually, he enjoyed the rush of being in a darker neighborhood. Whatever lurked around the corner he was prepared. He could disappear in a flash after all. He searched alley way after alley, nothing. He sighed, walking out of the side of the building and looked up into the sky as rain sprinkled down on him.

_"Maybe I was just seeing things."_

Maybe he was, he could barely see before. Sonic didn't give up but this search for something, he had no idea what, was getting old. He decided to check on more alley way. His emerald eyes roamed around in the darkness for anything, the street light behind him providing little light. Still the alley looked empty aside from the smell of garbage bags and dumpsters. He turned around and headed back to the lit up side-walk. It was official; he couldn't search for nothing anymore. The blue hedgehog needed to head home, stretching his legs, preparing to run at max speed. His ear twitched to low moan and he froze. He stood up straight slowly, turning his head slightly to see what it was. No one was around. Sonic got the same nagging feeling as before. His blue fur stood on end, ready for anything to happen. A shuffling noise from behind him sounded through the alley he was in before. Did he miss something? Without a second thought, he swerved on his heels and ran back in. He squinted his eyes in the darkness to get a better look. Feeling around, touching the cool metals of a dumpster and brick walls, he got a whiff of rotted food and other things he didn't want to know about. He thought he heard a chattering sound beside him. He squatted down and felt garbage bags.

"Wait a minute…" He mumbled to himself, bringing his hands higher. Garbage bags didn't have fur…

His eyes widened in realization. He grabbed onto the furry creäture. A small moan let him know it was alive. It shifted lightly, a hand landing on Sonic's arm and clutching it for dear life.

"Hey, you okay?" Sonic asked. The figure shivered and stuttered out the word. "H-help."

Sonic's heroism kicked in. He blindly picked up the creäture, which felt quite heavy and made his way towards the street light. He nearly dropped her at the sight in his arms. She looked no more than twelve, too young to be out here alone. She was soaked from the rain. her pink fur covered in grim and gunk, her outfit completely ruined and her quills were sticking up everywhere. She must have taken notice of the sudden light. Her eyes fluttered half-open. Jade eyes looked up into Sonic's and she smiled weakly. "T-thank you…"

Sonic couldn't say anything. Those eyes had him pegged… Wait… He shook his head. Her eyes should be the last thing on his mind. Her body had stopped trying, she closed her eyes and her head bobbed back. Sonic internally panicked, not wanting the girl hedgehog to die in his arms because all he could do is ogle at how pretty her eyes were. Where the heck did that thought even come from? Since when did Sonic care for that kind of stuff? He blamed the heat of the moment. He shook her in his arms. "Hey! Hey girl, don't die on me, okay?"

There was no response from her. He had to do something. Maybe Sonia or Tails could help. Sonia was pretty smart when it came to helping sick people. Who do you think patched Sonic up after a battle? He didn't have time to think any longer. This girl needed help and she needed it now. He revved up his legs and shot off towards the Mystic Ruins.

* * *

**That's it for now. I lost all my notes when my flash drive was stolen... I had to kinda wing it. Amy got struck by lightning which is funny... Wait, no it's not. Okay, maybe a little. I mean, that's what you get for sending her out in a storm. I loved writing for Manic and Sonia since I love their characters. Sonic thought Amy's eyes were purdy, how sweet. Now let me go puke. See you next chapter. Read and review. If you leave flames they will be deleted with a smile and your constructive criticism better not be harsh or rude because that will be deleted as well. There's a different between giving someone advice and trying to help them then just straight out saying they suck and shouldn't be writing. I bet your stories aren't perfect either.**


	3. Waking Up

**I apologize for any mistakes, I try to catch them all but I really can't... Sorry... No, Beta. :\  
**

**Disclaimer: Beginning of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Waking Up In A Strange Place**

"S-s-sir", Orbot's robotic voiced shakily said. He feared for his life, he hated having to deliver bad news to his creator. He didn't want to end up scrap metal like Cubot. Eggman sat up from his chair, steaming hot coffee in a mug reading, "Evil Genius." He took a sip of his bitter coffee. "What is it, Orbot?"

"W-w-w-we lost all connections to R053…" Orbot cowered completely terrified, unable to float away with his body connected to the mainframe. He shielded his arms over his head. Eggman dropped the red mud, a loud thumb sounded. Shattering to pieces, his favorite mug destroyed.

"WHAT!?" The large figure stumbled over to the wide computer screen. His gloved, nimble fingers pounding against the advanced technology he created. He tried getting a vital reading on her, a location from the tracker inside her and he even tried to radio her in. Nothing, not one response, he pounded a fist on the keyboard.

"Impossible, this is impossible! How did this happen?!" Eggman roared in fury. He worked for months on her, never taking more than an hour break each day and now she was gone. Disappearing off the map like a ghost. Eggman turned to Orbot, "When is the last time we had a signal?"

"S-sometime last night", Orbot stuttered out still not sure if Eggman planned to dismantle him.

"Pull up all readings, now." He demanded with so much force Orbot recoiled. The robot did as he was told and gave him a status report, displaying it on the screen.

"Scans show that her program was in tip-top shape till around one in the morning." Orbot fast-forwarded to that exact time and Amy's vitals seemed to jump, rising greatly.

Eggman rubbed his chin in thought. "Why the sudden jump?" He asked more to himself. Orbot, though, supplied an answer. "Well, sir, it may have to do with the storm last night."

The same storm Orbot had warned him about. Eggman still didn't understand what he was getting at. So he sent her out into a storm, big deal. A little rain never hurt anyone. What the heck was it then, that Eggman failed to see but Orbot caught?

"What are you getting, Orbot?" Eggman inquired, impatiently. The guessing was getting old fast.

"I think, due to the sudden jump of power in her system and the lightning storm we had last night, R053 may have been hit by lightning and…" He trailed off, waiting for a reaction from his master. Eggman pounded his fist on the keyboard once more. Orbot let out a robotic whimper.

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING MY GREATEST ROBOT WAS DISABLED BY SOME STORM?!" Eggman shouted; spit spewed from his mouth. Orbot nodded weakly. Eggman took a deep breath.

_"Don't forget your blood pressure."_

Relaxing himself, he stroked his mustache.

"That is a possibility…" He mused. The doctor waved it aside, turning to leave out the door. Utter confusion filled Orbot's mind. Having no idea what Eggman had planned, if he had a plan.

"Where are you going, sir?" Orbot called out to him. Eggman turned his head, looking over his shoulders at the tiny, red robot.

"To make another robot of course! No use just sitting here and whinning over our lost! We build a new Orbot, time for Metal Sonic to make another return!" He chortled loudly, raising his arms in the air and walking out of the room. Could anything ever break that guy's spirit?

"Metal Sonic", Orbot sighed, shaking his head. "Not again…"

…

Sonia and Manic had passed out on the couch waiting for Sonic's return. Tails sat at the table, reading a book still awake and waiting. He glanced at the clock that read two in the morning and sighed heavily. Where the heck was Sonic? The rain had stopped not long ago. Tails knew Sonic got caught in the big storm; living on the edge was Sonic's style. The fox preferred working on his machines than living life on the wild side. Tails found it hard to keep his eyes open as he read. His head felt like a pile of bricks. He nearly slammed his head on the table when a noise startled him awake. He abruptly stood up and walked to the door. Turned out Sonic was home and… Tails nearly fell over from the shock of the sight before him.

Sonic had to have been hit by a train or something because his quills were in an odd fashion sense. That wasn't what caught Tails' attention, though. The pink, female hedgehog unconscious in Sonic's arms was not what he expected Sonic to bring home. Sonic looked at his little buddy with tired emerald eyes. Tails had never seen Sonic look so hopeless and worried. A sleepy Sonia had dragged herself to the door, rubbing her eyes ready to give Sonic a mouthful when the same reaction that the fox had hit her.

She gasped, "Omigosh, what happened? Who is that?"

"I don't know, but I found her in an alley way." Sonic said hastily. Now was not the time for talking. The girl could possibly be dying in his arms. "Sonia, you gotta help her!"

"Sonic, why didn't you take her to a hospital!?" She questioned her fidgeting brother, her voice rising slightly in a panic.

"I don't know, okay? I wasn't thinking. Sonia, just help her." The pleading in Sonic's tone, made Sonia almost go into a panic attack herself. Her brother, never having to deal with a death in front of him, especially in his arms, forced his cool and calm composure to disappear. Sonia didn't waste another minute. She started barking out orders.

"Sonic put her in my room. Make sure the pillows are leveled. Tails, I need the first aid kit and Manic", she remembered Manic was still sleeping on the couch, "Never mind."

Tails ran to the bathroom, searching everywhere in there for a first aid kit. Not on any of the shelves where they kept the towels or under the sink, Tails was stumped. He rubbed his chin in thought, trying not to waste time. He recalled accidentally burning his finger working on the Tornado and getting the…

He snapped his finger, it was in his workshop. He charged out of the bathroom, nearly slamming into Manic, who stretched his arms and yawned.

"What's goin' on?" Manic asked sleepily, having woken up by the noise. Tails ducked under him and turned his head around, "No time to explain!"

Leaving Manic dumbfounded Tails ran to the entrance of his workshop. The fox nearly ripped the door off its hinges. His workshop was more like the garage but still his place of work. He found the first aid kit on the top of his work bench, littered with plane sketches. He snatched it, papers falling to the floor. He could pick those up later. He ran out the door and upstairs to Sonia's attic "room". He almost tripped on the stairs, why would Sonia make Sonic walk up stairs carrying a girl? He shook his head, not really important information right now. He finally made it up the few stairs, completely out of breath. He extended the hand carrying the first aid kit and Sonia grabbed it.

"Thanks Tails, but we might need a thermometer too." Sonia said, placing the first aid kit on the end table. Sonic stood over the girl on the other side of the bed, mouth pressed into a tight line, eyebrows furrowed in concentration for any movement. Tails panted and collapsed on the purple bean bag chair, sinking his face into it and groaning. Sonic looked up to the sound of his little buddy and chuckled quietly. "I'll go get it."

He zoomed out of there, leaving a gust of wind and in seconds he was back holding a thermometer in his gloved hands. Sonia smiled, "Thanks Sonic. Now you go change those soaking wet shoes! You're tracking mud!"

Sonic looked to where he had run and indeed mud tracks were visible on Sonia's furry, magenta carpet. He sweat dropped at his own stupidity. "Oops."

Sonic's emerald eyes moved back to the pink hedgehog in bed. He really didn't want to leave till she woke up. He felt that it was his fault, but it wasn't, he knew that. The nagging feeling in his chest told him the opposite. If he had found her sooner she wouldn't be like this. Though Sonia was right, he needed to change his wet socks and sneakers. Maybe having to wear his old soap shoes till the ones he always wore were dry.

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure she's just tired. Now go change." Sonia demanded to her brother. Her tone was soft, like she was also trying to reassure him everything was okay. Sonic gave her a small smile and nodded. "I guess you're right. Hey Tails?"

Sonic saw Tails curled up on the bean bag chair, hugging his fluffy tails, snoring lightly. The adrenaline of first aid hunting now gone, he was still a child after all. Sonic snickered at the sight. He quietly went down the stairs as Sonia cared for the pink hoggette.

…

**_SYSTEM SUCCESSFULLY RESTORED._**

Those three lime green words flashed in the darkness of her mind. Was she functioning? She didn't know for certain. She tried to move or feel anything, using all her power with no results, only seeing darkness and those damn words.

**_REBOOTING._**

Rebooting? Wait, she was alive, but how? It didn't matter, she needed to move or open her eyes, something to show she was functional. She tried again with the same results as before, nothing. Suddenly a bar appeared in front of her eyes in the blackness, the same color of the words that had disappeared. 1 percent, 2, 3… She watched the bar fill lime green slowly till it got to 100.

**_SUCCESSFUL._**

**_WELCOME BACK UNIT R053._**

**_BATTERY AT 100 PERCENT._**

**_BODY TEMPERATURE: NORMAL._**

**_FREE TO DISENGAGE SLEEP MODE._**

As soon as she read those words she pushed herself to wake up. At first when she fluttered her eyes open, a light blinded her, forcing her to squeeze them shut. Slowly she opened them again, blinking a few times to adjust to the unknown light source. She saw a wooden ceiling above her. Weird, last thing she remember was lying on the street and that blue hedgehog.

_"Wait, blue hedgehog?"_

Sonic the Hedgehog, her target, found her. She sat up like a bullet, feeling her body for any signs of her enemies tampering with her. Everything seemed to be in check, except for her clothing, a long white T-shirt and shorts. That freaked her out a bit, someone had undressed her. The thought of Sonic knowing what she was worried her. If that hedgehog knew, the mission would be a complete failure. Her eyes darted around the room. The walls wooden like a cabin and the ceiling in the shape of a triangle showing this was the top floor maybe an antic, fuzzy pinkish carpets lay upon the floor and posters of some boy bands hung on the diagonal walls. Obviously this was a girl's room. The light that had blinded her earlier was from a small lamp on the end table with a first aid kit on it. She gasped, her jade eyes widening.

_"No, no, no."_

She checked her arms for a bandage, anything exposing what lay under her so called "skin". She let an exasperated sigh escape her lips when she knew nothing exposed her secret. A small snore sounded near her. Her circuits jumped, frightened. Someone was here with her. She heard another light snore to her left and she turned her head. Speaking of Sonic, there he was on a chair sleeping. His head back, mouth agape, drool forming on the left side of his mouth and his right ear kept twitching. This was her chance to study her enemy up close and see if he had a weakness worth using against him. Amy knew Sonic was afraid of water but there had to be more. She pushed the blankets off of her, swerving her body over to the side of the bed. She braced herself for the creaking from the bed when she tried to push herself up. Thankfully, it made no sound as she quietly raised her body off the mattress. She tip-toed to the blue hedgehog's figure, as his chest rose and fell from every breath he took.

_"Hm… So these are Mobians, strange creatures."_

She studied the male hedgehog as he slept. He really was a scrawny thing and yet he was Eggman's main problem. He looked so harmless when he slept. It made her feel weird. Sympathy for what she had to do to him in the near future? She couldn't already be having second thoughts. She shook her head. No, she wasn't. She was created for this, she was loyal to her creator and these emotions wouldn't get in the way. She leaned in to get a better look. Pearly white canines inside his mouth, did her teeth look that? She rolled her "tongue" over her teeth. Feeling the light prick of her own canines. A twinge of pride hit her suddenly. Her master really did think of everything for her to be perfect. Even surviving a fall and getting electrocuted. Sonic let out a loud, unexpected snore. Amy shrieked in surprise and fell back onto the carpet, nearly banging her head on the bed. Sonic snapped his eyes open at the noise, "Huh?

What?"

The pink hedgebot shielded her face with her hands, trying to look invisible and hope that he wouldn't see her. She didn't want to be seen just right, she wasn't ready for this. Though she told herself she was over and over again with confidence. When it came to having her target in sight she felt weird. Her circuits registered this feeling, nervousness. Nervous of what Sonic would do, if he'd buy the charade. She still didn't know much about living creatures' behavior. Of course his emerald eyes found her body on the ground, it was hard to miss.

"Oh, hey, you're awake." He said, sounding… cheery? Was he happy for her to be alive, how strange? These creatures were intriguing. A mere stranger's health made them happy. She peeked behind her hands to catch a smile on his muzzle. He stood up from the chair, towering over her figure. She scooted away till her back was against the bed. Sonic's made a face. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Amy lowered her defenses, though she was ready to attack if needed. Her hands came down, clutching the fuzzy carpet. Clearly he didn't know her secret. That was a relief. She kept quiet though, waiting for him to do something. Sonic's impatient nature couldn't take her silence. "You got a name or something?"

She remained quiet. What should she do? Tell him her name. She had no idea how to go about this. Sonic sighed, "Okay, how 'bout I go first?" He pointed a thumb at himself, "in case you didn't know my names-"

"Sonic the Hedgehog", they said simultaneously. Sonic's eyes widened slightly before he smiled again. Did all this guy do was smile? "Hey, you do know my name, not that I'm surprised. I don't mean ta brag but I'm pretty famous. The title of fastest thing alive gets around."

Amy was scolding herself for that mistake. She couldn't be throwing words from her mouth. There were consequences. Lucky for her, Sonic wasn't suspicious yet, only a matter of time before he was if she kept it up. Sonic sighed again."You don't really talk much."

Amy, for the first time looked at him. Her jade eyes unreadable to the blue hedgehog, that's all she did too, stare at him. Sonic shifted uncomfortably as she watched him. She made him feel weird, this feeling a little new to him. Girls' attentions were never the blue hero's strong point. Girls were a mystery and he'd rather run than try to solve it. He couldn't take it. He wanted to run away from this situation. He fought his will to run, no matter how much his legs twitched.

"Um… Do you remember what happened?" He asked awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, emerald eyes anywhere but on hers. She bit her lip. She needed a story and she needed it now. Meaning she had to lie when a robot was only programmed to tell the truth. Thinking, thinking of a good story, a believable story, she searched her mind for anything. Her central control came up with the idea of pleading that she suffered from amnesia. How original, but the amounts of search hits could make it believable. Results showed movies, stories, life events all having to do with amnesia.

_"Amnesia…"_

That could work for now. It had to work for now. She would come up with other details later if he asked.

"No, I don't remember anything." She said carefully, hoping he didn't see right through it. He furrowed his eyebrows together. "Wait, how did you know my name then?"

Warning sirens went off if her head. She had to recover from this. She went on a whim. "Y-you kept saying it in your sleep."

Sonic sweat dropped. "Oh… right."

He actually believed her? Lying wasn't so hard to her. Sonic got over the embarrassing truth that he was a noisy sleeper and went back to the problem on the floor. "You really don't remember anything?"

"No." She shook her head, her bangs getting in her face. She blew them out of the way. Sonic pressed his lips in a line. What to do now? He thought about it, maybe Sonia could help. He turned his head, someone had heard Amy scream. They were coming up the stairs. Amy heard the stomping. She shied away, hugging herself. She could barely handle Sonic, now another one was coming, but whom? A magenta hedgehog in polka-dot pajamas came on the stairs. Her mouth twisted into a scowl. "Sonic, I'm trying to sleep and I'm sure our guest-" she stopped herself when she saw a figure on the ground. Her face went from astonishment to melting in to a warm smile.

"Hiya, it's nice to see you're awake." She greeted the young pink hedgehog. Amy read about her on Eggman's database. Sonia the Hedgehog, the only female out of the three triplets, born last, her list of skills consisted of acrobatics, flexible and a great piano player. Sonia reached out a hand to Amy to help her up. Not that didn't she wondered how the girl ended up on the floor in the first place. She'd nag it out of Sonic later.

The pink hedgehog stared at her hand. Reluctantly taking it, Sonia pulled her to her feet. Struggling at how heavy the girl felt. Sonia shook her hand.

"I'm Sonia", the magenta hedgehog said. Amy didn't really understand the whole shaking of hands ritual, but her mind told it was "normal" behavior for others. Why would hand movements like that mean a good thing? She didn't question it, giving Sonia's hand a firm shake before swiftly pulling her hand back to her side. Did she do it right? Amy's ignorance failed to notice how awkward the situation was. Sonia let out a small, nervous laugh. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Um…I-" She stuttered over her words. She claimed to have amnesia, but would someone who forgot everything really forget their name too? Her computer-like brain found that, in some cases, they did in others they didn't. Stuck, that's what she was. Sonic seemed to shine a light for her without knowing it.

"She doesn't remember", Sonic stated. Sonia let out a small gasp, "Not even her name?"

The hero shrugged. Sonia gave the girl a look of pity, grabbing her hands, thinking about how awful it would be not knowing your own name. "You poor thing, can you at least try and remember?"

Amy bit her lip pretending to be in deep thought. Minutes of silence passed till she deemed it believable enough to answer, acting a bit confused. "I think… I think my name's Amy."

"Amy, are you sure?"

Amy nodded. "I'm sure… I think."

She deserved a medal for her acting skills. Robots were fast learners. Her master called her a highly advanced Mobianoid, the first he had ever seen. Not a surprise how successful she was at this. Sonia brightened up. "That's great! Even if it isn't your real name we'll call you that for now."

The older female's smile was infectious. Amy's lips curved upwards on their own, she actually smiled back. This magenta hedgehog's hospitality made her feel… warm and happy. She decided she liked her around better than Sonic. Possibly because she was a female and Amy had been programmed to be female, she felt uncomfortable around Sonic.

_"No, don't get too friendly with them."_

Her mind warned her of the outcome. But wasn't her mission to get close to them? She told herself not to worry about it, moving the warning aside. She knew what she'd have to do eventually and until her master gave her orders to kill she wouldn't. Wait, why hadn't she heard from her master yet? He would have said something by now, wouldn't he? The Chaos Energy pumped faster in her veins, not even a signal from him. Unless this was a test, it had to be. Nothing felt wrong with her. That had to be the explanation. He wanted to test her skills. Another thought hit her, dropping her smile. The backpack… her charging station was inside it. She turned to Sonic abruptly. The blue hedgehog sat on the chair, arms crossed, legs shaking. He looked up at her, sensing something was wrong.

"What's up?"

"I remember having a backpack with me… I was going somewhere…" She muttered, shifting her jade eyes to the ground. Sonic tapped his chin, "Backpack? I don't think I picked you up with one on."

Amy's ears drooped. Her backpack was gone, how the heck was she going to charge to keep herself alive? She plopped on the bed, one horrible thing after another. Her eyes focused on her socks, not in the mood to look at anyone anymore. What was the point? The way she worked was simple. Her battery pumped Chaos Energy throughout her body like a heart. Her battery only lasted so long, one big flaw in her design, what was her master thinking when he did that? Then again, he did design weak spots on his robots and self-destruct buttons on his ships. Even the great Metal Sonic had a flaw. The only place Metal Sonic shot off lasers was on his stomach were the machine couldn't aim accurately.

Sonia frowned. "Was something in there?"

"I don't know", Amy mumbled, eyes looking back up at Sonia. Chestnut brown eyes full of sympathy meeting sorrow filled jade ones. "I feel like it's important to me."

Which was true, important for her survival and her mission, in fact it was very important.

"Y'know what", Sonic got up from the chair, stretching his legs. "I'll go look for it for ya."

"Really", Amy's jade eyes lit up. She couldn't believe it. These strangers were so nice. Too nice for their own good, it'd bite them back in the long run, when she betrayed them. Sonic gave her his signature smirk. "Yeah, why not, I need a run anyway."

"That's really nice of you Sonic. Usually you only do things for yourself." Sonia snickered, covering her mouth with her hand.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, ha, said the one who spends five years in the bathroom. The princess has to look good if only it worked."

Sonia turned bright red in embarrassment. The blue hedgehog chuckled, bolting away before she exploded. Running outside in five seconds flat, he heard Sonia scream out, "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

He blasted off, heading to Station Square in search of Amy's backpack.

…

Sonia had Amy play a game of dress up dummy, Amy, being the dummy. While waiting for Sonic, Sonia successfully talked the Mobianoid into allowing her to update Amy's look. Also, the clothing Amy wore before were filthy and shredded. Sonia lent Amy a red, white trimmed halter dress with matching boots. The style didn't match Sonia's taste. Why'd Sonia buy it? Maybe because it was on sale and it looked cute on the mannequin, girls and their thinking. Amy sat still as Sonia brushed her quills down in a bob fashion. Placing a matching red headband upon the young hedgehog's head and a feather clip with it, Sonia took a step back to admire her work.

"You look so cute! I wish my quills would stay down." She grumbled the last part, envious of Amy's luck compared to her own. Amy got up to look at herself in the mirror. Would her master recognize her? She did look older in this outfit. Unlike the mismatched one the doctor had dressed her in.

"What do you think Amy?" Sonia asked, hoping Amy liked her hard work. The rose-pink hedgehog ran her gloved fingers through her hair. She didn't hate it. It felt different. The warmth of happiness spread through her circuits. She enjoyed this feeling. Turning to Sonia she did the facial expression she had recently learned. She gave Sonia a small smile. "I like it."

Sonia put a hand on her hip, flipping her poofy, pink hair with her other out of her face. "I knew you would. I have an eye for these kinds of things."

Amy didn't know what she meant by that, she didn't ask either. The magenta hedgehog slapped her forehead. "I was too busy playing dress up, I completely forgot. I better hurry before they wake up or I'll never hear the end of it." Sonia turned to Amy. "Wanna help me downstairs or at least keep me company?"

Amy nodded, pressing her dress down. The two female hedgehogs made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Sonia let Amy sit down at the small table while she searched the cabinets for something. Amy watched her gather a large bowl, some other food ingredients and a skillet.

"What are you doing?" Amy questioned, head resting on the palm of her hand, watching with intense interest. Sonia turned the burner on the stove on, slightly looking at Amy. "Making them breakfast. Without me these guys would be doomed. They can't even make a bowl of cereal by themselves. You like pancakes, Amy?"

The Mobanoid's eyes widened, digging her nails into her skin from the sudden nervousness. She couldn't eat food. She was a robot for Chaos sakes! Wouldn't it look suspicious if she never ate food around them? For now she took a second to relax, simply declining the offer. "No thank you, I'm not hungry."

"C'mon Amy, you're staying here for now. You're a guest." Sonia stirred the pancake batter. Giving it a taste, knowing how gross pancake batter was, but she always had to taste it for fun. She made a face as the unique flavor hit her tongue, bleh.

"I am?" Amy cocked her head to the side. Already accepted in to their house, that was easier than she thought. Sonia poured some patter into the skillet and nodded. "Yeah, we can't just throw you out onto the streets. Though, you have nowhere to sleep, maybe we can move Sonic into the garage. Give him his own box and food bowl." She laughed, she loved her brothers, but she couldn't help but mock them.

That statement made Amy feel… bubbly, she grinned. She watched Sonia flip a flap jack with a spatula. Humming in her own little world. That gave Amy some time. She closed her eyes, watching her main controls search emotions. She needed to get a hold of them or learn them for reference. Happiness, sorrow, angry… the list went on. How would she comprehend them all? Learning from experience, like she had been taught to do by the doctor, sure he taught emotions. But that was different, she hadn't experienced them all yet. When she felt happiness she craved more, the warmth she felt in her veins causing her body to react on its own, unknowingly smiling in result. Emotions were a mystery. She'd have to feel them for herself to completely understand.

Sonia set the steaming hot stack of pancakes on the table. Weird, round, light brown, blobs of batter, this was what they ate? What was the gooey brown substance in the bottle? Amy read "Maple Syrup" on the plastic bottle of mysterious stuff and left it at that. She didn't have to know about food, she didn't eat the stuff or ate for that matter. Sonia grabbed the spatula and skillet. Loudly banging the utensil against the pan, Amy winced, covering her ears. Sonia shouted to wake the dead.

"Wake up, your food's ready! Come on or I'll eat it all myself!"

Sure enough, Tails and Manic dragged themselves to the table. The green hedgehog looked dead but the young fox perked up at the sight of food. He wasted no time filling his plate. Drowning the pancakes in syrupy goodness, he took a bite and grinned widely.

"Thanks Sonia!" He chimed. Manic proceeded to do the same in slow motion. Half-closed brown eyes trying to do their job, he asked Amy to pass the syrup. She did, but his eyes expanded two times their size at the sight of the girl at the table.

"Who the heck is that?!" He asked loudly, mouth agape. Sonia shoved a pancake piece in his mouth. "Don't be rude Manic, you have manners."

Tails sniggered, of course he knew about Amy. He had been there, waking up to find he had fallen asleep in Sonia's room. He nearly fell down the stairs from the trip to his room, half asleep. Tails hadn't said anything to her yet, how rude of him. He smiled at her, a boyish grin on his baby face.

"Hi, I'm Miles but everyone calls me Tails." His tails twitched happily in the chair. Amy thought of the boy as… cute. Yes, the word fit him well. Young, adorable, the kit was quite a cutie with big, blue eyes. Amy found herself smiling yet again, facial expressions coming easier each time.

"Hello, I'm Amy."

Manic shoved a pancake in his mouth. Chewing loudly, Sonia smacked the back of his head. He rubbed his new wound. "Ow, chill sis." His brown eyes traveled to Amy. "Name's Manic, the best drummer and dashing green hedgehog on Mobius."

Sonia snorted, rolling her eyes. Tails sniggered again. Unsure how to react the pink hedgebot remained smiling. Manic smirked back, mirroring his brother's cocky smirk with less force. The girl was cute, not his type but cute. Now Mina was a babe, more his style. A gorgeous, yellow mongoose with wavy purple hair and a talented voice, yep he found her amazing. A question from Tails knocked him to his senses.

"So, is Amy staying here?"

"She doesn't remember much, Tails. Of course she's staying here." Sonia finished her plate, cleaning up her mess. Manic took another bite of his food. With his mouth full he asked, "Where is she sleeping?"

Sonia sent her brother a disproving stare before answering. "I think my room, though, she has nothing to sleep on. I thought about putting Sonic in the garage with a box but I'm thinking now, that you and Sonic could switch places."

"Sorry sis but I don't eat like", Manic batted his eyelashes. Trying his best to impersonate his sister, in a shrill voice he finished his sentence, "royalty."

Sonia shook her head. "I know but would it kill you to chew with your mouth closed?"

Manic rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll try and learn how to eat like a princess. Lighten up a bit. We're not raised from royalty like you."

He drummed his spoon and knife on the table before twirling his fork in his hand, then going back for more pancakes. What Manic said was true. The triples had been reunited with each other a year ago and met their mother. Sonia was raised by rich aristocrats, Manic raised by street scum and Sonic had a fun time with his Uncle Chuck, a fun-loving scientist. Sonia was silenced by that painful fact. She wondered how different life would have been if she grew up together. Her mother decided to let her child grow themselves, allowing them to live with Tails. She missed her mother, but she knew that there was no other place she'd rather be. The group finished up, Amy watching the whole time. Sonia asked if she was sure she didn't want anything, again Amy politely declined. The boys cleaned their mess, gave Amy a small wave and disappeared to do their own things. Tails went to the garage to work on the Tornado. Manic had gone to his room to practice on his drums.

Amy had no clue what to do with Sonia, silently processing all that was said for reference. Tails, Miles Prower, skilled mechanic and pilot, she knew that and Manic, street smart and a skilled drummer. Eggman's data never went to a personal level, unless it involved Sonic. Sonic was past a pest on the doctor's list. He wanted that hedgehog dead, tired of playing around, tired of the games. The thorn in Eggman's side had grown to a sharp blade over the years of failures, he wanted it gone. Amy stared down at her hands, and she was the one to make it disappear.

…

Sonic blasted through the streets of Station Square. The city alive with hoards of people, cars and smells of food from concession stands. Sonic's stomach growled, why didn't he wait until after breakfast? Always acting before thinking, could he blame himself? That Amy girl was bad news. Bad, how, he didn't know, all he knew is she was odd. Pretty lifeless, no smile on her face, though she had lost her memory. He skidded to a stop at the street he had found her on. Approaching the ally way, he got a good smack of the smell. He coughed, boy it was strong. The things he did for people. Sighing, he made his way in and started garbage picking. Then it hit him, what did the backpack look like? He started to slap himself in the forehead, but stopped half way realizing where his hands had been. Well, how hard could it be? He shrugged, searching through a pile of garbage bags, lifting one up to find a cloth like material.

_"Ha! I found you, backpack!"_

He threw garbage bags aside, uncovering the item. Only for the said item to move and a homeless man to pop out of the pile, Sonic jumped back in surprise. The homeless man, covered in filth with a scraggy pepper beard, yawned. He glared at Sonic when he noticed the flabbergasted hedgehog.

"What're you doin' in my home?" The man asked; his voice deep and gruff. The blue hero didn't know what to say. This man's home was garbage piles? Not that Sonic judged people.

"Eh, blue guy, you hear me?" The homeless stood up from the pile, stretching. Sonic's emerald eyes gave the man a once over, a weird brown coat, gross jeans and a backpack on his back. The blue hedgehog's eyes expanded. That had to be it, what are the chances? How to get it from the homeless guy was a great question. A trade, but what to trade, he glanced down at his soap shoes. Oh no, no, no, that man was not getting his sneakers. They wouldn't fit him anyways. His stomach growled louder, that's when he got an idea. A smirk spread across his face.

"Hey, is that your backpack?" Sonic pointed to the black bag on the man's back. The old man didn't take his eyes off the hedgehog.

"What's it to you?" He snapped narrowing his eyes.

Sonic remained unfazed by the man's tone. "Nothin', I just wanted to know if you'd trade with me."

"Trade?"

"Yep, I'll trade ya that bag for a meal on me, how 'bout it?" Sonic had set the deal down, now to see if the man would take it. He really hoped he did, beating up a homeless man for a bag wasn't very heroic. The man licked his lips. "Ya get me anythin' I want?"

Sonic nodded, crossing his arms across his chest. "Anything you want, it's a promise. So…"

"Deal!" The homeless man shouted, kicking the garbage bags away to get through. He handed Sonic the bag. The weight of it was surreal, what was in there? He placed it on his back and looked at the man's tired eyes.

"Whadda wanna eat?" Sonic asked, both walking out into the street. The homeless man didn't hesitant to answer.

"I want one of them Chilidogs. I smell them all the time." The old man's eyes sparkled at the thought of enjoying a spicy treat. Sonic laughed out loud, slapping the man on the back. "You are my kind of man, pal."

The two walked to find the closest stand.

…

When Sonic walked through the door, the presence of Amy nearly gave him a heart attack. At first, he had no clue who it was, looking completely different from when he had left her. Sonia and Amy were watching T.V. It sounded like the news, always giving out the bad never the good. She turned her attention to the noise of the door closing. Jade eyes lighting up at the sight of the backpack on Sonic's back. She practically ran over to him.

"Thank you", she said monotonously, looking up at him, waiting patiently for Sonic to give the backpack to her. He mentally slapped himself in the face. Snapping out of whatever the heck it was and handing her the backpack. She smiled, not struggling with the weight of it. Amy turned to Sonia leaving Sonic to get a hold of reality. He did without those eyes staring at him. Stupid jade eyes, he went to the fridge for some pop (soda), the drink of fizzy goodness.

"Sonia, where's the bathroom?" She asked. Sonia kept her eyes glued to the T.V. The latest story about a robbery, not Eggman but it kept her involved. "Uh… it's down the hall first door on the left."

Sonia blindly searched for her drink, feeling around the smooth coffee table for the glass of water in that she failed to found in front of her, still refusing to remove her eyes from the television. Amy left the room, grin plastered on her muzzle. Finding the bathroom with ease, she locked the door. Sighing audibly, she proceeded to empty the contents in the back on the sink. She smiled widely, pulling out the familiar chord. Plugging it into her left ear then the other to the outlet on the wall, the electricity transferring to throughout her body, she purred in delight. A relaxing feeling washing over her, she could pass out right then and there. Shaking her head clearing the fog of peace for now, she unplugged herself from the wall. It worked, that's all she wanted to know. Digging in deep, she found another wire. One that allowed her to connect to a computer, could be handy, a high-tech cleaning tool for her pink fur since diving in water would prove to be dangerous, so that's why it felt heavy, and her necklace. Reading R053, she studied the tag. Turning it over in her hands, she found the tracking device missing inside. How did it end up in the backpack? She remembered wearing it. It didn't matter, she had what she needed. Slipping the necklace on then packing it all up, she started to open the door when she turned around and flushed the toilet. She bit her lip to keep from smiling. She was good with keeping up the charade, always having to be on her toes. Clenching her fist, she vowed to make this mission a success, to learn how to be the best Mobian she could be.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I lost the will to write this story. I still don't think it's good enough but I tried. Also, writer's block is terrible to deal with. Where I live we call soda just pop... I know must of the world calls it soda but we don't. We, as in everyone who lives around here. (I won't tell you where. -_-') I kinda got the whole story figured out but with all the nagging in my life it might take me a while to update again. I wanna thank you for the reviews, follows and favs. It's very sweet, feel free to check out my other stories. Please? Now it sounds like I'm begging. -_-' Anyways, bye.**


End file.
